


Eyes On

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian sees it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes On

Brian always felt Dom's eyes on him. He thought he was imagining it at first, because what was between Dom and Letty was real and fierce, at least on the outside of it.

But the night they worked on the car together, Bri was sure. It was like Dom's eyes were peeling off every piece of clothing, from the jeans to the boxers.

It was enough to make Bri's jeans feel too tight, made him want to turn around and offer Dom what he wanted.

That would push things too far, make the job that much harder, though. So Brian just swallowed down his own want, and kept on working.


End file.
